Digimon Season 01: The Rexmon Saga
by The Powerpoint
Summary: Right after the Myotismon Saga in Season One, the eight chosen children are sent back to the Digital World to find that and evil digimon named Rexmon has stolen their digimon. It'll take the help of six new digimon friends to save them. *By Chrono*
1. The Story Behind Rexmon

Chrono: La la la la la la la la la la la la la...  
  
Pip: Yoshi's World!  
  
Chrono: La la la la la la la la la la la la la...  
  
Pip: Yoshi's World!  
  
Chrono and Pip: *pose!*  
  
Joe the Giant Deathbee: *sweatdrop* Buzz...?  
  
*** [disclaimer] we do not own digimon. we do not own tai, matt, sora, mimi, izzy, joe, tk, kari, etcetera. but however, the powerpointers (chrono specifically) do own rexmon and the new digimon. we came up with the idea and claim all rights to it so if someone else is even thinking of copying us, we'd suggest thinking again. our dear pals down in the science lab are looking for a new dissecting specimen and we're always ready to help them out. ***  
  
R+R! R+R! R+R! R+R! R+R!  
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
Episode 1: The Story Behind Rexmon  
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
The eight children walked up the hill accompanied by their friends, the digimon. Tai, the group's leader, was in front with his digimon friend, Agumon. Kari, Tai's little sister, walked beside him with Gatomon following close behind. Gatomon was a strange digimon in the fact that she originally was one of Myotismon's minions. Tai was still not sure what to make of how the feline Digimon had ended up changing sides, but he was suspicious it just had something to do with destiny. Following closely behind Tai and Kari, was Matt, his little brother TK and their two digimon, Gabumon and Patamon. After them were Joe and Bukamon. Everyone knew Bukamon as Gomamon, but in their last battle with Myotismon, he had finally been able to reach his ultimate form, Zudomon, and as with the others that had reached that level, he had dedigivolved back to the form that he was in when they first met. Next in line were Sora and her digimon partner Biyomon, followed by Izzy and Tentomon and finally, Mimi and Palmon brought up the rear. They were all headed for Gennai's underwater home.  
  
The reason for this visit was simple enough or so Izzy had told everyone. They would visit Gennai and find out more information on Kari's crest, as well as hopefully get some information on the new evil Digimon that they would have to face next. This was reasoning that the others had agreed with. As they approached the lake the Gennai's house set at the bottom of, the water parted, revealing a set of steps that led further down into the lake. An elderly man stood on a foot bridge near to the steps and as he watched the kids and Digimon approach him, he smiled, and walked over to greet them.   
  
"I have been waiting for you to arrive," Gennai told them as they stepped onto the ground, "We have much to discuss." And he led them into his house.   
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
Demidevimon was accustomed to following Myotismon's orders, but now that he was gone, there was no one else to take his place. But just as Demidevimon was getting comfortable in his new throne, a nasty looking Digimon entered the room and just looked at him. Demidevimon began to tremble in terror, as he recognized this Digimon.   
  
"Raptormon," was all that Demidevimon could say. As Raptormon approached the throne, the smaller Digimon flapped its wings and got out of his way. Raptormon sat down in the throne and smiled a toothy grin, showing off his razor sharp fangs.   
  
"Hear this," Raptormon began, "I am now in charge around here and my first order of business is to destroy the digidestined."  
  
In true cowardly form, Demidevimon landed in front of the throne, and bowed, "It will be done master." He paused for a moment, "And how will we do this?"   
  
Raptormon just through his head back, and laughed, "By taking out the weakest link in their group. Isn't that right Ogermon?"   
  
Demidevimon looked behind him, and saw a large green Digimon with a equally large head come out of the shadows, "Yes, I totally agree with you." And both Digimon began to laugh.   
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
"I have a surprise for you," Gennai told the kids, after they entered the house.   
  
"What kind of surprise," TK asked a bit eager to find out what it was.   
  
"You will see soon enough" Gennai answered them, as they entered the library. In the library stood a large yellow Digimon with a small sword hanging from the back of his belt.   
  
Agumon was the first to speak up, "Leomon", and the Digimon turned around, to face them. Sure enough, it was Leomon, the leader of the good Digimon on Vile Island, where the kids first arrived in the Digiworld.   
  
Leomon smiled at the group, "It is good to see all of you again."   
  
"Why are you hear Leomon?" Tai asked eagerly.  
  
Before Leomon could say anything, Gennai spoke up, "There is time for that in a little bit, right now, I have some food ready for you all, if I can get some help to serve it."   
  
Sora, Matt, and Kari volunteered help, and soon everyone was eating. Tai swallowed down a chunk of fish, and then asked Leomon why he had come here again.   
  
Leomon put his food back down on his plate, and began to tell his story, "Well, to begin, after you had left Vile Island, things started to return to normal. Digimon no longer had to fear the black gears or Devimon. We then began to hear about your adventures hear on Server, how you had defeated Etemon, and got each of your crests and tags." Leomon paused for a moment, "We also heard about the appearance of Metalgreymon, Weregarurumon, Megakabuterimon, and Garudamon. It was also at that time that strange things began to happen on the Island. It was right after we heard about Birdramon's digivolve to Garudamon, that we found out that there was a new evil Digimon on Vile Island, named Raptormon. However, we were too late in finding out this information, because Raptormon had formed an alliance with Ogermon, who had taken Devimon's place as the leader of the bad Digimon of the island."   
  
  
  
Matt broke in, "Not exactly the wisest of choices." Everyone had a laugh over that comment, and Leomon continued his story.   
  
"Don't underestimate Ogermon, he is more of a leader than you think." Leomon paused for a moment, and then continued, "It was a short time later, that things started to get quiet on the island. It was only when Whamon stopped by the island, that we found out that Raptormon and Ogermon had left the island for Server, in search of you kids. I quickly settled affairs on Vile, and Whamon gave me a ride here. When I arrived, I was contacted by Gennai, and given directions on how to get here. When I arrived, he told me that you had gone back to your world, in search of a eighth digidestined. So I waited here for your return."  
  
After Leomon finished his story and dinner was over, Everyone filled back into Gennai's library. "Just how dangerous is Raptormon?" Izzy asked, in his usual trying to figure everything out manner.   
  
Gennai spoke up, "Even though Raptormon has not reached full digi-evolution, he is still very dangerous."   
  
Leomon then spoke up, "But I have heard rumors, that Raptormon may reach his full evolution in only a matter of days."   
  
"That's bad," Sora said.   
  
"Well, how bad can it be?" Joe asked.   
  
Gennai climbed up a ladder, and pulled an old book off of it, and then jumped down to the floor. He then flipped through it, and stopped on a certain page. He then placed the book down on the table. "Just take a look for yourselves." Everyone gathered around the book, and gasped in unison. On the page was a huge Digimon that sort of looked like a dinosaur with clothes on.   
  
"That's it," said Tai, "Greymon could beat him, no problem." Everyone sighed, and looked away from Tai, except for Kari, who was still new to the group, and Gatomon, who didn't know any better.   
  
Leomon spoke up, "Do not underestimate Raptormon, he is far more powerful than you think that he is."   
  
Mimi then yawned, "Can we talk about this in the morning? I need to get my beauty sleep." Just like Mimi, TK and Kari began to start us too.  
  
"That might be a good idea," Gennai began, "You will all need your sleep."   
  
"Why?" Kari asked, as she tried to cuddle up to Tai.   
  
"Because, tomorrow we return to Myotismon's castle, and try to find out what Raptormon is up to."   
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
Raptormon stood on the balcony, and looked out over the land. Soon, he thought, I will be rid of those digidestined kids, and their digimon.  
  
Ogermon stepped up behind him, "Master Raptormon, all is ready for tomorrow."   
  
"Well done Ogermon," Raptormon said, without turning around. "Demidevimon!" He then shouted.   
  
The small winged digimon flew down, and landed on the rail of the balcony. "Yes Master, what can I do for you?"   
  
Raptormon smiled evilly, "In the morning, I want you to lead an attack, on that fool Gennai's home, and then when those annoying kids emerge have your troop fall back, and await my arrival."   
  
Demidevimon nodded, "I will do as you ask Master." And as the small digimon flew off to make ready his plans, Raptormon smile grew more sinister.   
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
The scene was very familiar, as the eight digidestined, and their digimon sat around the table, that housed their breakfast. The only change, was that Leomon, was also sitting at the table, eating a freshly caught fish. They were all about done with their meal, when Gennai walked in. "Good morning," Gennai said to the group, and they all recognized him. Gennai then continued, "Leomon and I were talking last night, after all of you went to sleep, and we figure, that an assault on Myotismons castle, is the only way for us to stop Raptormon before he establishes his place as the new leader of the evil digimon." A map slid down from the ceiling, in front of the door that Gennai came in from. The image on the map changed, and showed Myotismons castle. "Now this," Gennai began, pointing at the map, "is the entrance that you took to enter the castle the last time that you were there." pausing Gennai cleared his throat, "Now, you will not be able to reenter through it." The image then changed, "But you should be able to enter into another secret entrance on the other side of the castle."   
  
Leomon then stood up, "It is a small opening, that I found on a scouting trip there before you arrived," Leomon paused for a moment, then continued, "and I have returned several times since, to open it more. It should be big enough for all of us to fit through at this time."   
  
"Excuse me," Joe said, caution in his voice, "If you found this passage, then isn't there a chance that Raptormon has found it as well?"   
  
Leomon nodded, "I took the necessary precautions, but there is still a chance that they have found it." Leomon paused, "I know that you are all worried about what will happen on this mission, but I assure you, that it is for the greater cause, not just for my world, but for your world as well. That is why, I am not going to make any of you come with me on this mission, I only ask for volunteers."   
  
Each of the kids looked at their digimon. "I don't know about the rest of you," Tai said, "But Agumon and I are in."   
  
"I may be a girl but I can fight as well as you! Biyomon and I are coming." Sora added.   
  
"Tentomon and I are with you as well." Izzy put in.   
  
"You'll need somebody to watch your backs, so Bukamon and I are in." Joe recited.   
  
"You can't leave Gabumon and me behind." Matt voiced.   
  
"How about it Patamon?" TK asked.   
  
"Just try and stop me TK."   
  
Kari looked at Gatomon, and she spoke up, "We're in."   
  
"Well, since the rest of you are going, then I guess that Palmon and I had better go to." Mimi finished.   
  
Leomon and Gennai smiled, and "Then get ready to go, we will leave as soon as we can."   
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
Demidevimon hated this job. He was about ready to take over, when Raptormon and Ogermon showed up, and now he was back in the same boat that he was in before they had left for the human world. But at least, he could finally have his revenge against that traitor Gatomon. Suddenly, there was a rupture in the water, and out of it walked a huge digimon, and then the digidestined kids. He then turned to his army, "Get ready to attack", but before he could get out another word, he was trampled down by a stampede of digimon on the attack.   
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
Before anyone knew what was happening, Leomon had pulled his sword out, and jumped up to strike at something. Tai was the first one to see what was happening, and yelled to the others, "Gazimon, and Nanomon are here, get ready for action." And with that, all of the digimon jumped up to the bank.   
  
"Time to digivolve Everyone." Agumon told Everyone, and they all nodded in agreement. "Agumon digivolve to………..Greymon."  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to………..Garurumon."   
  
"Biyomon digivolve to………..Birdramon"   
  
"Tentomon digivolve to………..Kabuterimon"   
  
"Palmon digivolve to………..Togemon"   
  
"Bukamon digivolve to………..Gomamon"   
  
The Gazimon and Nanomon quickly ran away, when they saw the champion digimon standing behind Leomon, except for one Gazimon, who fired an electric bolt at the sky, in an attempt to hit Birdramon and Kabuterimon, only to miss them, and hit another flying digimon, who fell hard to the ground.   
  
Sora quickly ran over to the fallen digimon, to see if it hurt. Izzy was right behind him, his laptop out, running his analyzer program. By the time he had found the digimon on his computer, the rest of the group had arrived.   
  
"Who is he Izzy?" Tai asked.   
  
"Give me a nano." A moment passed before Izzy spoke again, "His name is Pyromon, he is a Data type digimon, his attack is Fire Breath." Izzy took a breath to continue his briefing, when they heard evil laughter behind them. Everyone quickly turned around, and saw that Ogermon, and another digimon, who everyone knew had to be Raptormon, was standing in front of them.   
  
Raptormon looked at them evilly, "So you are the digidestined, I am not impressed."  
  
"Well, you will be when we are finished with you." Tai yelled.   
  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted, as a huge fireball came out of his mouth right for Raptormon, and hit it's target.   
  
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon followed.   
  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon cawed.   
  
"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon continued.   
  
"How about my Needle Spray!" Togemon puffed.   
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon finished.   
  
They all waited for the smoke to clear, only to find that their attack had done no good, and both digimon where untouched. "Was that the best that you had?" Raptormon said, a hint of amusement in his voice, "Now try my attack, Sonic Blast" Raptormon opened his mouth, and wave emerged, knocking all of the digimon back, and returning them to there smaller rookie forms. Each of the kids ran their fallen friends.   
  
"Agumon, are you ok?"   
  
"No Tai, Raptormon's attack drained us. We have no energy to fight."   
  
"Not all of us." Gatomon said, with Patamon and Gomamon on either side of her.   
  
"Ok, Gomamon, your up." Tai said.   
  
"Gomamon digivolve to……….Ikkakumon"   
  
"Patamon, I know that you have only done this once before, but we need you to digivolve." Tai said.   
  
"Harpoon Torpedo" Ikkakumon yelled as several missiles launched from his head, and went straight for Raptormon and Ogermon.   
  
"I don't know if I can Tai" Patamon said.   
  
"Sonic Blast" Yelled Raptormon, as Ikkakumon was hit by the same blast that hit the others. He then changed back to Gomamon.   
  
"You have to Patamon, you and Gatomon are the only ones left to fight." Tai and Patamon watched as Gatomon charged Raptormon fast and hard, and then got hit and knocked back by Ogermons club. "Patamon, do it for TK."   
  
Suddenly, Patamon started to glow, "Patamon digivolve to………..Angemon."   
  
Ogermon looked up at Angemon, as he floated over them all. Taking this opportunity, Matt reached into his pocket, and pulled out a few granola bars, and gave them to Gabumon. "Eat these quick." Gabumon did as he was told, and then stood up.   
  
"My energy is back." Gabumon quickly changes back into Garurumon. "Now, lets up this battle a little."   
  
"Do it Garurumon." Matt yelled, as his crest began to glow.  
  
Angemon attacked, using his staff as his main weapon. "Light of Goodness"   
  
"Garurumon digivolve to………..Weregarurumon."   
  
Angemons attack struck Ogermon, sending him flying back into the wood, where he landed right on top of Demidevimon. Raptormon looked up, and Angemon fired again. But Raptormon was ready for the blast, and deflected it away from him. "Mega Claw" Raptormon looked over, just in time to see Weregarurumons blast come straight at him, and nail him, throwing him back on top of Ogermon and Demidevimon. Weregarurumon then changed back to Tsunomon, and Angemon reverted back to Patamon.   
  
Sora and Kari helped Leomon up, and they all headed for the spot where Raptormon and his two henchmen lay on the ground. 'It's over Raptormon, you have lost." Leomon said as confident as ever.   
  
"You are a fool to believe that Leomon." Raptormon said, evilly. "For you see, the rumors about me digivolving in a matter of days is false." A huge toothy smile broke Raptormons face, "Because I am ready to digivolve NOW." And as a collected gasp left Everyone's mouth, Raptormon began to glow, "Raptormon digivolve to………..Rexmon", and reenergized by his digivolve, Rexmon stood up and looked at the kids, and their digimon friends. "Capture Claw" Rexmon yelled, as both of his arms flew out, and grabbed Agumon and Biyomon, and handed them to Ogermon, who in turn put them into a large bag. He them grabbed Tsunomon, and Gomamon, and then Tentomon and Palmon.   
  
He was about to grab Patamon and Gatomon, when he was suddenly hit by a fireball. The kids, and their digimon, looked over in the direction that the fireball came from, and saw that Pyromon was up and fighting. "Fire Breath" Pyromon yelled again, and shot another fireball at Rexmon and his group.   
  
"So, you think that you are going to stop me, well, think again. Capture Claw." And Rexmon sent his arms out again to grab the small digimon.   
  
Tai responded fast, and knocked Pyromon out of the way, only to be caught himself. "Run Pyromon run." Tai managed to choke out, but the small digimon just kept on fighting, slashing at Rexmons hand, and shooting fireballs at him.   
  
"I will not give up digidestined, until you are free." Suddenly Rexmons other hand came out, and grabbed Pyromon, squeezing him tight.   
  
"Pyromon" Tai yelled, and then something amazing happened, his Digivice and crest began to glow, and then Pyromon himself. "What? He's digivolving…" Tai smiled and shouted, "Go for it, little guy!"  
  
"Pyromon digivolve to………..Dragimon"   
  
Shocked by what just happened, Rexmon let go of Tai, and watched as the giant dragon hovered in the sky above them. But before he could say anything, Dragimon let loose its attack on the three evil digimon, "Lava Flame" and an immense flame left Dragimons mouth, and fell on them.   
  
Demidevimon was the first to flee, closely followed by Ogermon, who was still carrying the bag with Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Tsunomon, and Palmon in it. Before running himself, Rexmon turned around, and faced what was left of the group. "You have not seen the last of me digidestined. I have your main group of digimon, and you will never see them again." And with that, Rexmon ran into the forest.   
  
Dragimon, returned to Pyromon, and landed next to Tai. Gatomon and Patamon walked up next to him. Still shocked by what just happened, all Tai could say was "What just happened here?"   
  
Gennai walked up from under the lake, and stood in front of the kids and Leomon, "So it has finally happened."   
  
"What has?" Izzy asked.   
  
"It was for told," Gennai began, "That the time would come when the digidestined would be without their digimon for a time, and that a new group of digimon would take their place in history." Gennai looked at Pyromon, "Pyromon here is the first of those new digimon."   
  
"So that is why I had the overwhelming urge to fly this way this morning." Pyromon said, realizing what was happening.   
  
"Exactly," Gennai began, "All of you must now venture out, to find those remaining five digimon, that will help you to get back your friends."   
  
"Then lets go," Tai said, "and find them."   
  
The others all agreed with him, except for Leomon, "Then I will remain here, and try to mobilize all of the good digimon, that way, when you return, our chances will be grater that we will get our friends back, and stop Rexmons evil once and for all." But before anyone could cheer, Leomon left the group, and went into the woods.   
  
"I guess that is our cue to leave too." Matt said.   
  
"Then I wish you luck on your quest." Gennai told them, as they began to walk in the opposite direction as Leomon went.   
  
As they walked, Tai thought about all the good times that they had with their friends, and swore that they would find the other digimon, and free Agumon and the others, or die trying.   
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
"WHAT" Rexmon shouted at Demidevimon.   
  
"That digimon that helped them, is one of the new digimon."   
  
"Then we must stop them from finding the other digimon." Rexmon commented. "Ogermon."   
  
Ogermon quickly ran into the throne room. "What can I do for you Master Rexmon?"   
  
"I have just learned that the digidestined are looking for new digimon, to help them get back their friends. Stop them, before that happens."   
  
"It will be done my master." Ogermon said, and then left to start his job.   
  
Rexmon walked out to the balcony, and placed both hands on the rail. 'These digidestined are going to be harder to beat than I originally thought. But I will defeat them, and succeed where Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon have failed.' Rexmon then walked back into the castle.   
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
To Be Continued in 'Episode 2: Tail Slash and Blue Fire'  
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
Buzz! 


	2. Tail Slash and Blue Fire

Chrono: Isn't it magical how the digidestined managed to go off and have another adventure in between the Myotismon Saga and the Dark Masters Saga?   
  
Blizzard: Yeah it isn't.  
  
*** [disclaimer] we do not own digimon. we do not own tai, matt, sora, mimi, izzy, joe, tk, kari, etcetera. but however, the powerpointers (chrono specifically) do own rexmon and the new digimon. we came up with the idea and claim all rights to it so if someone else is even thinking of copying us, we'd suggest thinking again. our dear pals down in the science lab are looking for a new dissecting specimen and we're always ready to help them out. ***  
  
R+R! R+R! R+R! R+R! R+R!  
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
Episode 2: Tail Slash and Blue Fire  
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
"Hey, this is Tai. Last time, we were headed for Gennai's to find out more about Kari's crest and Gatomon but when we got there, the surprise of our lives was there waiting for us - Leomon! he told us about this new, evil digimon called Raptormon and how he had brought Ogermon to Server. Meanwhile, Raptormon took over Myotismon's castle and sent Demidevimon to distract us when we left for the castle the next morning. Demidevimon's forces attacked and Everyone but Patmon and Gatomon digivolved. The battle was short though and when only one of the bad guys was left, another digimon called Pyromon shot out of the sky. While we saw to Pyromon's injuries, Raptormon and Ogermon snuck up behind us and all of our digimon fired at them. Unfortunately, Raptormon was stronger and countered with his Sonic Blast which knocked Everyone back to their rookie stage again! Gomamon digivolved again to Ikkakumon and continued the attack while I convinced Patamon to help us out. When Ikkakumon went down, Patamon digivolved to Angemon and Matt snuck Gabumon some food so he could digivolve all the way to Weregarurumon. It looked like the battle was almost over but Raptormon managed to digivolve into Rexmon and captured all of our digimon except for Patamon and Gatomon! That was when Pyromon joined the fight and something strange happened; he digivolved into Dragimon with my help! Dragimon was able to fend off Rexmon and Ogermon, but they escaped back to Myotismon's castle with Agumon and the others. It was then that we found out that we needed to search for five other digimon like Pyromon to help us rescue our friends. So we set off to find these new digimon with the promise of messing with Rexmon and saving our friends!"  
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
The castle was darker than usual as Demidevimon flew through the hall that led to the throne room, where his new master awaited his report. Upon entering the room, he saw that Rexmon was not sitting in the throne but instead was on the balcony.  
  
The small digimon flew out the balcony. "Master," Demidevimon told him, "the project that you ordered us to begin work on is now nearly completed."  
  
"Excellent," Rexmon replied, not sparing the small digimon a glance, "Soon, those brats will be no more and I will rule the Digital World." He then began to laugh evilly.  
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
It had taken almost three days, but the digidestined children had finally left the forest nearby the lake and now were well on their way to finding the next five digimon to join their team. Pyromon had been the first, taking Agumon's place as Tai's partner. No one could quite believe that only three days had passed since Agumon, Biyomon, Tsunomon, Tentomon, Gomamon and Palmon had been capture by Rexmon and Ogermon.  
  
Tai led the group as usual, followed by his sister, Gatomon and Pyromon, who was flying just above Gatomon's head to talk with Kari. Next came Matt and TK with Patamon, then Izzy, Sora and Joe, with Mimi (as usual) bringing up the rear.  
  
"Woah!" Sora cried suddenly, as her crest floated out from under her shirt, glowing brightly.  
  
"Now that's odd," Izzy said, watching with interest.  
  
"What do you mean?" TK asked.  
  
"Our tags haven't done anything like that since we found all of the crests," Izzy expained quickly, pausing to think for a moment before continuing, "It might mean that we're getting close to Sora's new partner."  
  
"How do you figure that?" Sora replied, taking her crest in her hand.  
  
"Well, remember when we were searching for Kari and how all Myotismon's goons had copies of Kari's tag?"  
  
"Copies that glowed whenever they were near Kari's digivice!" Joe exclaimed, finally understanding what Izzy was explaining.  
  
"Correct," Izzy responded, "I surmise that the tags act as a type of tracker, leading us to anything nearby that's connected to them."  
  
"So you're saying that our tags will lead us to our new digimon partners?" Matt asked, summing it all up.  
  
"Precisely. Just as I believe that when we return to Rexmon's castle, they will lead us to our friends," Izzy told him.  
  
While this conversation was going on, Tai was peering through his monocular to check out the lands around him when he spotted something he never thought he would see again.   
  
"Hey everyone, check this out!" he called, interrupting their talk.  
  
"What is it, Tai?" Kari asked her older brother, walking over to him with Gatomon.  
  
"A black gear."  
  
"Aww man," Matt cried, "I thought we'd seen the last of those."  
  
"Are you sure about it being a black gear, Tai?" Sora asked, a little concerned.  
  
Tai glanced through his monocular again. "No doubt about it, that thing is a black gear and it looks like it's headed for the middle of that clearing over there."  
  
Mimi moved up to where Tai was standing. "Then that means there's some poor digimon out there that'll become one of Rexmon's unwilling servants."  
  
"Tai," Kari asked, touching her older brother's arm lightly, "what exactly does a black gear do?"  
  
Tai glanced at her, confused for a moment before he remembered she's only just come to the Digiworld.  
  
"Well," Tai began, "the black gears are some sort of device that turns good digimon into bad ones." Tai glanced at the area where the gear had landed again before continuing. "We first encountered them when we fought with Devimon and they did a lot of damage. He even turned Leomon against us."  
  
"I remember that!" Mimi noted, casting a small glare to Izzy.  
  
"Yeah, those black gears are bad news," Matt told Kari,"but thankfully, they're no match for our digivices."  
  
Kari pulled out her own digivice and looked at it. "This thing has that much power?"  
  
"Yes, it does," Joe explained, "but if no one minds, one black gear usually means that more are on the way so I think we should find Sora's digimon and get out of here."  
  
Nobody could come up with an argument for that so they continued on, following the glowing light of Sora's crest.  
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
Ogermon appeared in front of Rexmon and began his report. "I witnessed the gear fall into a clearing near where our scouts said that they'd spotted those kids."  
  
"Then it is only a matter of time before they come upon my latest soldier." Demidevimon flew into the throne room and nodded to Rexmon. "Keep me appraised of the situation, Ogermon." He turned to Demidevimon. "So, are we ready to proceed?"  
  
"Everything is ready, Master," the small digimon said.  
  
"Excellent," Rexmon replied as he stood up and walked out of the throne room, Demidevimon close behind. They trekked through the castle until they came upon a large room designed to look like a torture chamber. Inside of the chamber, hung six digimon. Rexmon walked up to one of them, "Your friends don't know when to quit do they, Agumon."   
  
Agumon looked at Rexmon with anger in his eyes, "You will find that they are full of surprises Rexmon."   
  
"So I have seen." He then walked in front of Tsunomon, and suddenly grabbed him by the horn, and pulled him away from the wall. Tsunomon screamed in pain. "How pathetic," Rexmon said, with a hint of amusement, "It is amazing, that you were able to defeat Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon. Especially, in such week forms." Rexmon then let Tsunomon's horn go, and he slammed back into the wall.   
  
Biyomon was enraged by this, and attempted to get loose from her chains, but only succeeded in drawing Rexmons attention. "And I take it that you want to, how your friends say," Rexmon pretended to think for a moment, "Get a piece of me."   
  
"You bet I do" Biyomon said, "I am not afraid of you Rexmon."   
  
"Brave words little digimon," Rexmon brought his claw up, and brought it down across Biyomons face, leaving a large scratch mark, "But utterly useless." Rexmon then grabbed Biyomon, and pulled her towards him. He then turned to the other digimon, "See now what happens to those that oppose me." His hand then began to glow, and he began to pump energy out of Biyomon, till she devolved back into Yokomon. Rexmon then threw her little body against the wall, and left her there, as he left the room.   
  
When the door slammed shut, Yokomon let out a low groan, and looked up. "Are you okay Yokomon?" Palmon asked.   
  
"I think that I will be fine," Yokomon said in response, "Or at least I will, when I digivolve, and get my wings around Rexmons throat."   
  
"Now you are starting to sound like Biyomon again already." Tentomon said.   
  
"Just hold out Everyone," Agumon said, "Tai and the others will come to get us, I just know it."   
  
"I hope that you are right" said Gomamon, "Because if you are wrong, it is going to be very bad for us all."   
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
Sora suddenly stopped, and hunched over, placing her hands on her knees, breathing shallowly. Matt and TK ran over to her and soon were joined by the rest of the group. "Are you okay Sora?" Mimi asked.   
  
"I think so," Sora said, "I just had this intense feeling of pain." Sora then stood back up, and everyone gasped, as they saw her crest. Sora then looked down at it, and found that the heart on it was in two halves. "It must mean that something has happened to Biyomon." Tears began to form in Sora's eyes, as a lour roar came from in front of them.   
  
All of the kids looked up, as saw what appeared to be a Stegosaurus walking on two legs in front of them. "Don't worry, it is a friend of mine," Pyromon said, "His name is Spikemon."   
  
Izzy began to pull out his computer to check his analyzer, when Spikemon charged them. Everyone jumped out of the way, except for Gatomon, who jumped up, and landed on Spikemons back. It was then that she saw it. "Hey," she yelled back to the rest of the group, "I think that I found the gear that you were talking about before." But before she could say anything more, Gatomon was thrown off of Spikemon's back, and right into Kari's arms.   
  
"Boom Bubble - PAH!" Patamon yelled.   
  
"Fire Breath!" Pyromon screached.   
  
Both attacks hit home, but neither one did any good to destroy the black gear. Spikemon then charged again, this time at Sora. Tai tried to reach him, but was to far away, but then suddenly a yellow and black blur went in front of Spikemons path, and Sora was gone. Spikemon rammed into a tree, knocking it over.   
  
Everyone looked around, and finally spotted Sora, up in a tree with a yellow and black feline digimon, that looked like it had small wings on it. "Who is that?" Tai asked.   
  
"That is Purrmon," Gatomon said, "She is an aerial feline that can move at incredible speeds. Her attack is Tail Slash."   
  
Purrmon then jumped down to the ground, and charged at Spikemon, she jumped up, and began to spin in midair. "Tail Slash" she yelled, as her tail came down hard on the larger Digimon's armored back. She then jumped back, and landed near Mimi and Kari, who had taken shelter behind the fallen tree.   
  
"Stay down you two, I am going to try to lead him away." Purrmon got no arguments from the girls, as she jumped away from them.   
  
Sora watched this up in the tree, and took a moment to look at her crest, which was glowing. Realizing what this meant, she quickly climbed down the tree, and ran over to Tai. "She's the one Tai."   
  
Tai looked up at Sora, and then at her crest, which was glowing. They were interrupted though, when Purrmon jumped in between them, and grabbed both of their arms. "This is no place for you digidestined to be right now." And without another word, she leapt into the one of the trees with Tai and Sora along for the ride.   
  
They then heard Spikemon yell "Spike Attack" and saw several large spikes hit the tree that was behind were they were just at.   
  
Tai's digivice began to glow, "Pyromon digivolve to………..Dragimon." He then saw Dragimon fly over top of them all.   
  
"I have to help him," Purrmon told Tai and Sora, "Stay here." And she jumped back down into the battle, only to emerge again with Mimi and Kari, then Matt and Izzy and finally, Joe and TK.   
  
"Be careful Purrmon." Sora yelled, as her crest began to glow even brighter.  
  
Purrmon landed on the ground, and rushed into battle. But before she could reach the battle, Purrmon stopped, and started to glow. "She is the one," Sora said and took a deep breath.  
  
Tai grinned and said, "Your turn."  
  
Sora grinned back and proclaimed, "Purrmon! You've got to digivolve!"  
  
"Purrmon digivolve to………..Tigramon."   
  
A larger cat stood where Purrmon stood. She still had the wings, but other than that, she looked like some sort of tiger. Izzy pulled out his computer, and accessed his analyzer, "Here she is, Tigramon." Izzy read out loud "She is a flying cat digimon, of the data type. Her main attack, is the Blue Fire, which is hot enough to melt a metal beam in just a few seconds." Everyone then turned their attention to the battle.   
  
"Tigramon," Dragimon called down from above the trees, "Distract him, and I will go for the gear on his back."   
  
"You got it Dragimon" Tigramon responded. She then looked at Spikemon, and opened her mouth, "Blue Fire". The flame hit Spikemon, and he stumbled back.   
  
Dragimon took this opportunity to get rid of the gear, "Lava Flame" and a fireball leapt out of his mouth, and hit the gear on Spikemons back, incinerating it. Dragimon then reverted back to Pyromon, and Tigramon reverted back to Purrmon.   
  
Pyromon quickly went to his friend, "Are you okay big guy?"   
  
"I think so little buddy." Spikemon said, as he was helped up, "What happened?"   
  
By this time the kids had climbed down from the tree, and were all gathered around the large digimon. "You were being controlled by a black gear. But now that it is destroyed, and you are back to normal now." Izzy told Spikemon.   
  
"I am sorry about attacking you, If there is anything that I can do to help you out, just let me know, and I will do it."   
  
Tai thought for a moment, and then snapped his fingers, "A friend of ours, Leomon, is putting together a strike force, to fight against Rexmon, and the other evil digimon."   
  
Spikemon thought about it, "Then I will go and join this group."   
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
"THEY DID WHAT?" Rexmon yelled at Demidevimon.   
  
"They defeated the black gear that we sent out," Demidevimon repeated to Rexmon, "And they found another one of the six new digimon."   
  
Rexmon settled back in his throne, and looked out the door to his balcony. "And to make matters worse, I have heard reports that that fool Leomon is putting together a strike force that he will lead against me when the digi-destined return with their new digimon." Rexmon paused for a moment, "We must stop those blasted kids, no matter the cost. I want the black gears released, as soon as they are finished. By the time that I am done, every good digimon on Server will be fighting on my side."   
  
"It will be done Master." Demidevimon said, and then flew off to carry out his orders.   
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
"So let me get this straight," Purrmon said, "your partners have been captured, and you are on a quest to find those six digimon that were prophesized will become your new partners, in order to take in Rexmon, and Ogermon."   
  
"Yeah, that about sums it all up." Matt said, as he stoked the fire that they had built when night fell.   
  
"And that was the reason that I digivolve before?"   
  
"Yeah," Sora said, "apparently, you and I are to be partners, until we can get Biyomon and the others back. Will you please help us?"   
  
Purrmon looked up at the night sky, and then back at the group that was awaiting her decision, whatever that would be. "Well, I guess that I have no other choice, especially, if this is the path that destiny intended for me to walk. Count me in."   
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
(Sora) "Finding Purrmon, has brought us one step closer to getting Biyomon and the others back, but there are still four other digimon out there that we need to find. And what has Rexmon got in store for us in the future, we will never know. But what we do know, is that we are once again becoming a team. And when we find those other four digimon, we will return to Rexmons castle, and rescue our friends, we will face Rexmon stronger than ever."  
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
To Be Continued in 'Episode 3: A Rescue from Reliability'  
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
Buzz! 


End file.
